Parade Best
by Maudlin Mush
Summary: The Phantom hopes to get the goods on his pigeon when Johnny volunteers to dress up for the Rampart Pediatrics' carnival.


**Parade best**

**by MM**

disclaimer: The characters of Emergency do not belong to me. Working with kids is one of the most rewarding things a person can do. As always I'll help 'em up, dust them off, give 'em a smooch and send them back when I'm done.

rating: K+

note 1: So, I'm borrowing from the group that write about Johnny having a small ranch just on the edge of LA County.

note 2: I figured if I could create a head of trauma and a hospital administrator, then a head of pediatrics wouldn't be too far a stretch...

Dixie McCall glanced up from her charting. "Why is Dr. Jepson in ER?" she asked Kelly Brackett. He looked over at the head of Pediatrics.

"I don't know. We don't have any children in ER at the moment," he remarked. Jepson walked down the hallway towards them. He looked through open doorways as he made his way through ER. Before he made it to the nurses' station a smile lit up his face and he gave a small wave into treatment room 2. Both doctor and nurse stopped pretending to be charting and stared at the unusual behavior of the revered head of Rampart Pediatrics.

"Ok, that's different..." Dixie began.

"Isn't Dr. Morton in there with Joe?" Brackett continued.

"Yes, 51 brought in a fire victim," the nurse confirmed.

As they watched a very sooty and tired Johnny Gage exited the treatment room. He had a lopsided, apologetic smile on his face as he looked at his grimy hand. Jepson chuckled and reached out his hand anyway giving the paramedic an energetic greeting.

Why in the world would a staid doctor, who was the darling of the hospital's biggest donors, be greeting the youngest paramedic LA County had working out of Rampart? The watchers were startled when Roy DeSoto and Chet Kelly of station 51 parked themselves on the counter.

"Hey Dix, we need to resupply," Roy said. He noted the lack of attention and glanced down the hall at his partner.

"New doc on the ER?" Chet asked. That drew Bracket's attention.

"New? No, Chet," he replied. "That's Dr. Adrian Jepson. He's the head of pediatrics."

"Huh? I just read about his latest donor score," Roy said. "Wonder why he's talking with Johnny."

"I can tell you why, 'cause that's the department Johnny belongs in!" Chet chortled. This caused three sets of eyes to swivel to him. The gleam in the fireman's eyes was disturbing.

"Oh, the Phantom's gonna have fun with this one!" he gleefully declared. Roy rolled his eyes. He didn't even want to imagine what the man had in mind.

"Whatever he does it better not end up with Johnny in one of my treatment rooms!" Brackett sternly declared. He cared a great deal more than he would admit about the young paramedic.

"Chester Kelly! You'd better watch yourself or you'll be answering to me!" Dixie jumped in. Roy threw in his glare for good measure.

"Hey! Don't look at me!" Chet waved his hands in front of him. "I just supply the Phantom with information..." No one was buying this explanation. There conversation was interrupted when Johnny and Jepson came up to the counter.

"Dr. Brackett, Miss McCall," Jepson said pleasantly. He continued walking down the hall towards the elevator. Now all four sets of eyes moved to Gage.

"Did you get the supplies for C shift?" he asked his partner. "I want to get back to the barn and have a hot shower! There's a bed at home with my name on it."

Roy grinned at his partner. The man had gotten the short end of the stick, actually more sooty and dirty than anyone else on the crew. Add to that the paramedics had two previous calls before the early-morning fire left Johnny one tired man. Dixie plucked the list from Roy and went back to the supply closet.

"Thanks Dix!" John called. "Hey, Chet, why're you here?" The fireman looked chagrined.

"Uh, Cap said I had to have my arm looked at," he admitted. Brackett rolled his eyes and motioned for him to follow him down the hall to an empty exam room.

Now alone, Roy turned to his friend. "So why were you talking with the head of pediatrics?"

"Oh, remember I dated Julie a couple times?" Johnny began.

"She was the one who didn't think you were very exciting?" Roy said.

"Yeah, she's more into nightclubs and partying," he shrugged. "We're still friends, just not dating."

"So, what does that have to do with Dr. Jepson?" Roy pursued.

"I went up to peds a few times to see Julie and some of the kids saw me in uniform. I kind of talked with them and then I went back to visit after Julie and I split up," Johnny gave one of his shy, lopsided smiles. Roy had to grin at him.

"And?" he prompted.

"And they're having a carnival this Saturday and Adrian wants to talk with me about coming over," he said, faintly blushing. "I'm stopping by before I head home after work."

"Really? Hey, I can come, too, if you want company," Roy offered.

"I know the kids would like that, a fireman and all," Johnny began, "but Adrian found out about my horses and the whole cowboy thing. I'm gonna bring Skye over all decked out. She's really good with kids." Roy had to give Johnny a half-shoulder hug.

"That's great! A lot of kids are horse-crazy and Skye's just the one for 'em," he enthused. "I can still come and help with the kids. You know, line 'em up and all." Johnny agreed readily.

"You and Skye are comfortable around each other. Just wear some jeans," Johnny said. "I'm going to wear one of my parade outfits."

"Cool! You'll be a hit!" Roy smile grew. Dixie returned with a box of supplies and their conversation was derailed. As they finished checking them out and stowing them into their drug box, Chet returned, sans jacket and some gauze wrapped around his forearm.

"No stitches," he smirked. "Just a few butterflies and antibiotic ointment."

"Glad it wasn't worse," Roy replied.

Johnny smirked. "Hate to see the Phantom hamstrung."

"No way!" the fireman chortled.

"Chester!" Dixie scolded.

"Let's go guys, I gotta get back by 9," Johnny said as he picked up the box. "Thanks Dixie!"

Roy joined in and turned to follow his buddy out. Chet shrugged and went along with the flow.

On the drive back Chet's brain was working overtime trying to figure out the best ways to use the surveillance he'd gotten at the hospital. Unfortunately, his pigeon was showered, dressed and gone before he could actually act on anything.

Roy, being in less of a rush, stopped in to speak with Captain Hank Stanley. He told him about the pediatric carnival on Saturday and was pleased to find a fire truck complete with fire fighters had been set aside for the event.

"Did you want to volunteer, Roy?" Hank asked. "They have at least a dozen guys who volunteered."

"Actually, I'm going to help Johnny," he said. "Seems that Dr. Jepson found out about Johnny's horses." Stanley had to smile. His youngest crew member was a soft touch when it came to children.

"Great! I'm going to be there with Emily," he told Roy. "We'll look forward to seeing you both."

"Better bring a camera," Roy flashed a smile. "Johnny's coming dressed for a parade review."

"Great! Then I know at least Ruthie will come, too!" Hank referred to his teenage daughter who had a crush on Johnny.

"And Cap?" Roy's smile turned to a smirk. "You better know Chet saw Johnny with the head of pediatrics. He seems to think the Phantom can use the information to his benefit." Now the Captain frowned. That Phantom persona had done a lot of damage in the past to his youngest crew member.

"Thanks for the heads up," Stanley's face turned serious. "Chet has hurt Johnny before and I, for one, do not want him to do any more damage." He remembered some of the problems he'd worked through with the young paramedic and therapist. Any mention of new material for the Phantom caused him concern.

"Don't worry too much, Cap," Roy soothed his boss. "Johnny's come a long way thickening his skin and Chet, well let's just say Johnny's got a lot of dedicated protectors!" This did create a smile on Stanley's face. Dedicated Protectors indeed.

"I'll see you next shift," Cap waved.

The next shift brought coloring books and crayons, some jarred baby food, bibs and a pacifier. The baby items were given to Marco for his cousin. Mike and Johnny sat down at the table and colored during breaks. When Chet began teasing them Hank came out, refilled his coffee, and joined the two men, snagging a Looney-Toon coloring book.

The Phantom was very disappointed. More so when he found out the next shifts C and B had availed themselves of the coloring books and pictures adorned the wall of their "best" work. (not to mention additional coloring books and colors kept showing up in the drawer that was dedicated specifically for them in the weeks that followed.)

Chet did brighten up considerably when he heard Roy asking Johnny about a 'costume' he was going to wear that Saturday for the Rampart Pediatrics Carnival. When he noisily walked in Johnny blushed. The natural assumption, for Chet, was that the paramedic was going to dress up as a clown or some cartoony character.

Which led to verbal teasing. He kept speculating on what Johnny was going to wear and giving him suggestions to enhance an outfit. Of course, Roy and Cap didn't tell him what Johnny considered his 'parade' costume. Johnny only suggested Chet go play in the street.

Saturday dawned bright and early. Johnny was up before the sun rose to brush Skye to a high shine. He braided feathers, ribbons, beads and bells in her mane and tail so that she made music as she moved. Skye loved the attention and Johnny knew she was vain, tossing her head to hear the bells. Looking at her twitching tail to see the colorful ribbons flowing behind her.

Her excitement grew when her owner pulled out the 'good' saddle and bridle. Admonishing her to 'keep clean' he went into the house to get himself ready. When he returned she danced sideways in pleasure. In her estimation he was just as pretty as herself in his dark green silk shirt, black jeans and black vest adorned with colorful, hand beaded geometric designs that complimented her own finery. His black cowboy hat had a matching band.

Picking up the riding gear, Johnny opened the corral gate and allowed Skye to come out. She happily walked with him to the trailer and went up the ramp. Once all was loaded and locked, he drove to Rampart.

Jepson had clearly set aside space on the lawn for Johnny. Police, firemen, and construction workers with their vehicles were nearby, spaced out so the children could see, touch and in some cases, climb on, the equipment. There were clowns and food booths as well as games to play. There were even local 'celebrities' from TV, radio and sports teams on hand to sign pictures.

Roy sauntered across the grounds with Joanne and his two children, Chris and Jenny. They were all wearing riding clothes, down to boots. They'd been to Johnny's place often and were all comfortable working and riding the horses.

"HEY! ROY! Wait up!" a loud voice called. Turning, he saw Chet and Mike running towards them. Both were wearing their dress uniforms and badges.

"Hi guys!" Joanne greeted. "Did you volunteer, too?"

"Naw, I wanted to see what Johnny's get-up was," Chet said, waving his camera.

"I volunteered," Mike said. "Cap said that Johnny might need some help."

"Do you know what he's doing?" Roy asked.

"Nope, just figured he had some sort of silly act and would need help with keeping kids from jumping on him," he replied with a shrug.

"Leave it to Gage to be late!" Chet groused, looking at the different people setting up.

"Dad! It's Uncle Johnny!" Jenny squealed pointing to the white landrover and horse trailer. When Chet looked he noticed the two clowns walking across the parking lot and stared intently.

"Don't think either is Johnny," he mumbled. He followed the DeSotos as they started walking towards the grassy area near the parking lot.

"Roy! Chet! Mike!" a new voice called and once more the group halted and turned. Dixie McCall and Kelly Brackett hurried over.

"We didn't know you volunteered guys!" Brackett smiled as he shook hands.

"Yeah, Gage is gonna be a clown or something," again Chet waved his camera. "The Phantom is going to get such great material!"

"A clown? Daddy?" Jen looked surprised.

"There's Uncle Johnny!" shouted Chris.

And again the group turned towards the parking lot and the people coming in. They cleared to the left and right as a beautiful buckskin, tail streaming behind, high stepped through. The rider was tall and thin, wearing reflecting shades and a huge smile. The DeSotos moved forward to meet them while the other four stared.

"Oh my goodness! Is that Johnny Gage?" Dixie gasped. Brackett had to agree with her, he was stunning. Mike started to laugh.

"Aren't you gonna take pictures, Chet?" he teased.

Johnny and Skye continued until they were just in front of their friends. He swept off his hat and gave an exaggerated bow; Skye bowed with him. Brackett was quite taken with the entire effect. As a boy he'd always wanted a horse. But as he grew up his parents shuttled him towards college and a medical degree. The sight of the rider and horse brought back all those dreams in an instant.

"Skye is so pretty, Uncle Johnny!" Jenny thrilled. He swung down from the horse picked up his niece.

"Yep! She sure is!" he easily plopped her in the saddle and then slung Chris behind her. He turned to his friends with an easy smile.

"Wow! Looks like I picked up a few more 'helpers'," he chuckled.

"Just me," said Mike. "Chet's taking pictures for the Phantom."

"Hey, I want to help," Kelly Brackett was up next to the horse running his hand down her neck. Skye leaned into his attention soaking it up.

She was a vain creature after all.

"That's great, Doc," John gave him a lopsided smile all his own.

"Dr. Jepson said he roped off an area for you," Roy supplied. "We'll go get the rest of the gear from the trailer. If you give me back your helpers!" The kids giggled and let Brackett and Johnny take them off the saddle. The paramedic couldn't help but notice the wistful look in the doctor's eyes.

"Hey Doc," he said quietly as everyone save Dixie walked to the trailer. "Do you like to ride?"

"I always wanted to as a child," he admitted. "But Mother said it was too dirty." His hand was still on Skye's neck as he stroked her soft nose.

"Ah, but it's a good kind of dirty," Johnny flashed a smile. "I have a few horses and a small ranch about 40 minutes from here. You're more than welcome to come out to ride and 'get dirty'."

"I'd like that, but I don't know how to ride," he admitted.

"Then Skye's the horse for you! She's quite gentle," Johnny said. "And as for riding, I'll teach you. Although it's a lot more than just sitting in a saddle and moving the reins!"

"Johnny!" Adrian Jepson joined them. "You look fantastic! The kids will be thrilled! And your horse is astounding!"

"Skye, this is Dr. Jepson," Johnny directed the horse's attention and she gave another bow, shaking the bells in her mane. The Head of Pediatrics was impressed.

A news crew that had been following Jepson recorded the entire greeting. Jepson, ever the proper man, then introduced Johnny, Brackett and Dixie with their proper titles.

"The children will be out in 15 minutes or so," Jepson explained.

"Then I'd better be off to my area," Johnny said equitably. "Want to join me, doc?" he glanced at Brackett who nodded eagerly.

"Well climb aboard," and he easily talked the Head of ER into the saddle and gather up the reins. He was not worried about Skye, she took verbal and visual cues from him, not from the rider. The reporter was pleased at the footage of them heading down to their area.

Dixie stood with Jepson watching them move away. "Looks like Kel is a bit horse crazy," she commented.

"Looks like it!" Jepson chuckled warmly.

The rest of the day went better than expected. Not only were the pediatric patients there, but children of patients and staff of the hospital as well as from the community. Turnout was not overwhelming, but big enough that a solid amount of money was raised for the children's hospital area and plenty of great publicity was generated.

After getting over his disappointment, Chet took several rolls of pictures of all of the events, especially at the fire truck and of Johnny and Skye with the kids. Some of the more fragile children were held in Johnny's arms as they rode the horse on the grass. Others sat in the saddle while Skye gently walked around.

At the end of the event Johnny invited people out to his ranch for dinner. Roy had already planned on going and Joanne had organized the food. Mike eagerly accepted, as did Hank and his family. Dixie thought it would be fun and said she'd drag Joe Early out with her.

"Hey, Doc, you scheduled for tomorrow?" Johnny asked as Skye slurped up some water.

"No, I actually have the day off," the ER doctor smiled.

"If you'd like you could stay the night and get a riding lesson in tomorrow," the paramedic offered. "You might like jeans, sneakers and a warm jacket."

"That'd be great!" he agreed quickly. Anything to get back on that horse. Johnny gave him directions and a phone number and asked him to share it with Dixie. He then started stowing equipment in the trailer while the horse allowed Brackett to pet her. Johnny grinned. "He has it bad," he thought.


End file.
